


After The Cabin

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82





	After The Cabin

"Why does a man take it for granted that a girl who flirts with him wants him to kiss her - when, nine times out of ten,   
she only wants to want to kiss her?" Helen Rowland

 

* * *

Hotch rubbed his hand over his face, as he sighed throwing his pen down.

 _'Why can't I get that night out of my head_?' he queried to himself placing his face in his hands, hearing her moans reverberate in his mind.

Hotch lift his hand from his face, remembering that night at the cabin, and Emily's smirking face as she showed him   
how women faked an orgasm.

Remembering how Emily teased him about the fact that he hadn't had sex since Haley, and how he overestimated his own   
ego about how Haley probably faked an orgasm once or twice while they were together didn't sit well with him. Until he   
remembered that one thing...

A smirked played across his face as he remembered her shocked reaction to asking if she wanted a demonstration on his   
abilities in bed.

And how she nearly coughed up a lung at that and her instant refusal. _'Trying to convince herself...'_

Seeing her face when he told her, that he'd know if Haley or anyone else was faking it because he was just that good.

A thought crossed his mind, he knew she was flirting with him and he needed to put it all on the line and prove to not   
only himself but to her too.

Getting out of his chair and throwing his suit jacket on, Hotch turned off his light and headed out of the BAU with a  
firm intent on seeing her.

Emily sighed as she felt herself being pulled out of her dream, as she lifted her head off her pillow and heard the   
repeated knocking on her door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emily muttered half asleep as she went to her front door.

Surprise was the least of Emily's reaction as she groaned out, "Tell me we don't have a case."

Hotch shook his head, "No Strauss wants us on stand by for a week. May I come in?"

"Why not?" Emily muttered allowing him entrance into her apartment "What are you doing here?"

Turning around to look at the pajama shorts clad brunette, his breath hitched as he said, "I needed to talk to   
you."

"Now?" Emily asked staring at the clock, "What's so important that you needed to come at three in the morning?"

"The cabin." Hotch said seeing her wake up to that "And the fake orgasm thing."

"Oh." Emily said "Well, if you're mad about me saying that Haley faked with you, I apologize. I was kind of   
not myself at the cabin. You know with the whole being wet thing..." Wincing at her wording "Crap that came out   
wrong. Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

Sighing Hotch sat at the edge of her couch, "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about this thing between us."

Frowning, Emily asked, "What thing between us? Friendship?"

Hotch ran his hand through his hair, "No. You and me flirting, bantering back and forth. This between us."

Raising an eyebrow to Hotch, "I don't flirt with you. Wait did you think that whole fake orgasm thing was to... I   
don't know entice you or something?"

Hotch felt his heart race, "I know it was."

Shaking her head, "Hotch... I'm sorry but I don't have those..."

Hotch groaned and felt the alpha male in him take over kissing her hard, nipping at her bottom lip. Emily opened her   
mouth which allowed him to slip his tongue in, both trying to dominate the kiss.

Hotch wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Emily gasped when she felt his arousal pressed against   
her thigh.

"That's what you've done to me, since the cabin." Hotch growled into her ear, then moved to nipping at her neck, while   
his free hand went under her tank top.

Emily groaned as she felt his hand grope her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb and index finger.

"I love the way your body feels." Hotch whispered into her ear, biting on her ear.

Emily's hand went to his suit jacket, pulling it off of him, throwing it on to the couch behind him.

"Hotch" Emily moaned as he released her waist, both hands removing the tank top off her body.

"So beautiful" Hotch commented in a deep tone filled with lust and want, leaning in taking a perky nipple into his mouth.

Emily moaned as she felt his mouth suck on her, causing her to pull his head close to her body, "Hotch..."

Releasing the nipple noticing bite marks, making him proud marking her as his, he leaned his face into hers, "Aaron."

"Hmm?" Emily asked still in a daze "What?"

"It's Aaron." Hotch said lifting her up "Where's your bedroom?"

"Down the hall" Emily said wrapping her legs around his waist, while her arms went around his neck "Towards the right."

Emily brought her lips down on his neck, "Aaron... I want you."

Hotch chuckled, "I know."

Entering the bedroom, Hotch laid Emily on the bed, her eyes glazed over with want "Aaron, come here."

Hotch removed his shirt, and saw her sit up going for his belt.

"You're taking too long." Emily said ripping the belt from his slacks, pulling the pants down along with the boxers "Well   
look what you've been keeping from me."

Hotch saw her see his length, and gasps when she grabbed it, stroking him up and down, causing him to become breathless.   
"Emily," Hotch said feeling himself already reach his peak 'It's been far too long.'

Hotch grabbed her hand, making her look up at him with questioning eyes, "Hotch?"

Hotch laid her down on the bed, "I told you, it's Aaron."

Emily smiled when he leaned down and kissed her passionately, she could feel the heat radiate off his body.

"Aaron" Emily whispered feeling his lips trail kisses down her neck towards her breasts "Please."

"Tell me what you want" Hotch asked her kissing her heart, and going back up towards her lips.

"You," Emily said pulling him down on her.

Emily ran her hands up and down Hotch's back pushing him closer to her, hearing his breathing harden as he got closer   
to her core.

Hotch ran his hand up her leg, his hand ghosting over the inside of her thigh pulling her legs apart, Hotch removed   
the small shorts along with the panties, and he felt like his heart stopped.

"Emily" Hotch lightly murmured, "You're beautiful."

"Aaron, please" Emily whispered "Don't tease me."

Hotch lined himself up with her, and moved slowly in, trying to savor every moment, every breath as Emily pulled him   
down on her again pushing him all the way into her.

"Oh, Aaron" Emily said as he started to thrust in and out of her quickly, "oh"

Hotch smirked, _'That does not sound like the fake ones at the cabin.'_

Hotch saw Emily arch her back as her eyes closed with a sense of pleasure not only on her face but also from her sounds.

Feeling him near, he reached between there bodies and found her nerve center, rubbing, becoming proud at the sounds he   
caused her to emit, pulling her over the edge with him as the both came.

"Oh, God Aaron!" Emily screamed, as he fell on top of her body biting her neck one last time then rolled off pulling her   
tight against him.

Panting, Hotch felt Emily pull her comforter up around their bodies as she leaned in kissing his chest then nuzzle her   
head against the crook of his neck.

"That definitely didn't sound fake." Hotch told her, seeing her smirk at him.

"That was all real," Emily said looking over at him "I guess you were right, you do know what you're doing."

"I told you." Hotch said kissing her neck again.

"You have got to stop doing that," Emily moaned out "People are going to think I got attacked by a vampire."

Hotch chuckled "Well I'm just taking what's mine."

"Oh?" Emily said looking over at the smirking man "Am I yours?"

Leaning in, Hotch kissed her neck harder leaving more marks, "Yes you are. And I don't ever intend to let you go."

"Good." Emily said "Now take me again...."

Hotch pounced on Emily, enjoying the moans he heard escape her lips.

 

* * *

"Flirting is the sin of the virtuous and the virtue of the sinful." Paul Bourget


End file.
